Let Me Cry
by LillyRose
Summary: Summary: The Last Battle. Last Breath. Turn the page and let it end. (Warning:Character Death.)


Let me cry.  
  
By:LillyRose  
  
Rateing: PG 13 for the sadness/Character death.  
  
Summary: The Last Battle. Last Breath. Turn the page and let it end.  
  
Note: Fast fiction. Fun Fun Fun. Spell checked only. Forgive the  
mistakes. I did have someone go though it once.  
  
WARNING: Charachter Death. Mantion of Death.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing of Harry Potter even though I wish I did.  
  
Let me cry.   
  
Harry could never give into the darkness; he could never let himself be the monster he saw in his dreams. Yet, here he was upon a battle feld ready to give up his very soul just to finish at task that should never been his. Never should it belong to a child, never should he had to kill.   
  
Death burns his soul.   
  
He had seen so much death, felt it at his fingertips; his own was going to come to him tonight. He felt it. He wonders who would tell his friends? Ron was gone. There was only Hermione now. Remus was the one who would tell her. He felt Snape at his side; the dark wizard was trying to get him to frocus. He would give everything up. He would not allow another death.   
  
"Stand away Severus." This was the first he spoke that name to the man, this was the first time he felt fear that Snape would die. His soul felt so much. He stepped towards the darkness, the fighting. He could feel Voldemort, hear the Dark one laughing at the death. At Harry's pain.   
  
"You will not go out there alone..." Severus' voice was low and cold, but there was worry. Only Severus understood the call of Voldemort, they were both tools. They were both fighting for their souls. Voldemort would not win; Harry could not let him.   
  
"Please." He stated softly, "Just stand back, you can't save me." He knew that there would be no saving him. His soul was fighting hard, but his body would disappear into mist, his body would go to ground and he would be no more. Peace, how badly he wanted it. Peace would mean so much to the young Potter. "Stand away. Leave me now. It's time."  
  
"I can't just leave you, Damnit Potter think! At least this once think!" Was that feeling in Snape's voice, was that worry? It couldn't be for Snape felt nothing for him, it what gave Harry hope, for if Severus was worried all hope was lost. He looks towards the man, he knew that the man meant well.   
  
"I have thought it out, Severus, I have seen it. Each night in my dreams, each day in the faces of those I came to love. I heard it in Molly Weasly's sobs when she mourned her youngest son', felt it Ginny's sharp slap, in the string that came with her words. I know my place, for each person who has fallen has because of me. Do not worry, I have thought it all out."  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"There was no time for this, go now to go Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore I am sorry, but I wont be back for Dinner, go dry Hermione's tears for me. I know you can make her cry for me and not feel the pain. Let no one feel guilty." His words were clam Snape was just standing.   
  
Harry turned away then and walked, he turned away from the man who gave him hell for 7 years straight. He knew that Snape would do as he asked. He knew now was the time to finish the last death blow, the wind carried the sent of death, not just deatheatter's, not just good wizards but the earth seemed to be dead under his feet.   
  
He wonder if Merlin ever saw this coming, if any of the great wizards knew one day that the wold would shake with power of a battle that none would come back alive. "Come to me." He felt the call, Voldemort. Tom. A cruel man who took away his parents.   
  
"I am coming…" That was the only answer as he thought, the only answer there could be. There in the blood stained ground, there next to a tree that looked to be burning from the inside, Harry saw him. The man-shake Voldemort. The dark lord's ice cold eyes made Potter remember each pain he ever felt.   
  
He felt them all standing is side him, all the souls that Voldemort ever took, all those who lost their lives. Each one of them, an army of forgotten souls. But that was all in Harry's mind. But he let it play out towards Voldemort. Let him feel that Harry did not fear.   
  
He could not fear.   
  
There was nothing to fear for. He looks carefully into the eyes of the dark lord, in this moment he wished he had some witty line he could say, wasn't that what all Hero's did before they started the battle. It was a joke he had shared Ron had once shared. They had come up with so many lines. Only one had fit. One that Hermione had spoken to him. 'Hello my name is Harry Potter, you killed my father prepare to die.'   
  
Yet, Ron had pointed out Harry's mother was killed as well. They all went quite and Hermione had said. "Say nothing Harry, let him do all the talking, he won't see what hits him when you do that. Remember Harry, it doesn't matter what you say only that you come back to us."   
  
He nodded once to Voldemort, his eyes going over the ground near him bodies; yes bodies lined the ground around him. His heart stopped as he saw people he knew he saw Draco Malfoy's life less form, his eyes open wide in shock. He wonder how the boy died, was it fighting agist or for the dark lord.   
  
"Come child, be ready for your death."  
  
He wasn't a child; he never had a chance for that. Childhood was a far away dream he would never have. This life with his mother's sister's family was cruel and cold; he would never have to see them align. At least there were some good things. 'Do not fear... Do not listen to the darkness in your mind.' Harry told himself. He slowly he took the sword in one hand. He was Death. Voldemort was the Devil. He moves one step.   
  
"You think you can win?" He knew he would 'win' and he would lose, he knew that nothing ever be the same. The stillness in the air, the magic that danced between them was cold, filled with hate "Cat got your tongue Potter?"  
  
He wasn't hearing what the dark lord was saying anymore, he wasn't listening to the spell that he screamed at the dark lord, and he wasn't listening to the scream of a spell the Dark lord said. Nor did he feel it as it hit, he wonder if Voldemort felt his sword swing one last blow, he wonder if Voldemort cried as he sliced off the dark lord's head.   
  
He took one last breath, while the dark lord breathed out one last time.   
  
Then everything was still.   
  
Harry there upon the ground, his body lifeless. A smile upon his lips, for as he slipped from life he saw them. All those ghost all those he lost with him. He was finely with his family. He felt his mother and father's arms around him. He heard Ron's playful laugh; all that he ever wanted was given to him in death.  
  
Perhaps this was a cruel joke the last one ever played on either, the Dark Lord or Harry. For as their souls lift their forms, as they felt the battle stop, felt the feelings all those around them, it was know that the battle would never stop. The blance for good and evil was always there. But for now, Harry was smiling, one last smile. For he was behind the Veil with the ones he longed for?   
  
He was finely at peace and when Hermione found out, Severus' voice was not cold, when Hermione found out she fall into Snape's arms, he held her. They found with in each other a friendship that would never mean anything more or less. They found that with each other they could live until they were given time to rest.   
  
And the rest of the world went on. 


End file.
